


Quiet Impressions

by FoxofSpades



Series: Fire Spirit 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wee!chesters, fire spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxofSpades/pseuds/FoxofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam attempts a name, and memories are shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Impressions

The flame is always happy to see him. Sam sometimes wonders why that is, because the only person who’s always happy to see him is Dean and that’s a different kind of happiness, one that feels too much like relief and guilt for Sam’s tastes. The flame, though, it’s just happy to have him talk to it, to emote quietly back at Sam.

In a week they’re at another motel and dad has taken Dean to go shopping, locking Sam securely in the room. Sam takes out the lighter and goes to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the counter and flicking open the flame. A bible from his and Dean’s bedside table rests in his lap.

"Can’t keep calling you flame," he tells the little flicker of light, amber with two pinpricks of green. “Let me know if any of these sound good."

He opens the bible to random pages, chooses the first names he sees and suggests them to the flame. Lot, Abraham, Noah, and Jesus are turned down. Mary, Rebecca, Jonah, Luke…. He tries Adam and Eve and Absalom, Zephaniah and Hachaliah and Manasseh.

The flame enjoys the sound of his voice and takes pleasure in the contorted syllables of the longer names, but doesn’t give any indication of preferring one over the other.

Sam finally closes the bible with a sigh.

"Maybe next time," he tells it. It shimmies at his voice. He smiles at it. “Where are you from?" he asks.

The flame flares closer and across his eyelids comes a sensation of immense, vast heat and a sound like a soft breeze and bells.

"Very nice," he tells it, and gets an approving flare for his appreciation. “I’m from Kansas." He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to send an impression back to the flame. He calls up his strongest impression of his birthplace: warm, milky smells and soft blankets, the color green like Dean’s eyes, and a feeling of quiet safety.

The flame spits and sparkles in front of him, exuding happiness and delight, and he knows his attempt at sharing worked.

"I like you," he tells the flame, trying to send a feeling of his happiness. “Will you be my friend?"

The flame sends back warm breath and contentedness, but that might just be Sam.


End file.
